Meet & Kiss
by Sorrowxdarkness
Summary: How Haku first met Zabuza if they were children. Haku was bullied by the neighborhood boys and didn't know why. Zabuza was new in town and happened to be there to witness the bullying. Read the story to find out what happens next! HakuXZabuza (different ages though still children)


**Here's a short story that sudden came to me. Please tell me what you think.**

 _ **-sorrowXdarkness**_

 **Meet and Kiss**

 **oooOOOooo**

My name is Haku Yuki and I'm 12 years old. I lived in a city of snow where most of the time it would snow. I bothered me not along with the town people as we grew accustomed to the temperature and moisture. Newcomers were easily known to us all since most, if not all, had darker tone of skin. The town was located in a spot where the sun hardly appeared though its light still arrived. Four years ago, someone new came to town. It happened at the weekend when I played among myself in the park. My mother was not mom and neither was my father. They both were called in to work, leaving me alone to my own device.

I knew of the consequences, yet I still left the safety of my house to go to the park. For reasons that eluded me, I was constantly picked on. My mother claimed it was because of jealousy. When I asked my father, it was nothing more than roughhousing among boys. I didn't question either one of them though the bullying continued. I was propelling myself through the swings set; back and forth I touched the branch of the tree nearby. I was trying to grab one of its last leaves when they arrived. A group consisting of three boys; they liked to mess around just about anyone younger than them though they enjoyed messing with me the most.

"Well, if it isn't our favorite friend. How are you doing friend?" Saikai said as he and one of his friends grabbed each chain that held my seat. The other one loomed from behind as I was surrounded. "Hey, I asked you a question!" Saikai said, pulling my hair down. My hair was longer than all the boys in the city. Strange as it may be, I liked it long. I loved the silky feel my hair provided as I brushed them with my fingers. What I didn't like was hair-pulling. The pain was immense as I heard them laughed.

"Stop that! Please, I haven't done anything to you guys." I pleaded as I tried to stand up to leave. What happened instead was my fall from the sudden push. Saikai pushed me back as I fell from the swing. Despite the efforts of the snow, it could not prevent the cut I had between my bottom lip.

"Did you hear that, he said 'stop that'." He mocked as the laughter continued. I thought the pain would continue until I heard those words that freed me from these shackles.

"What the fuck are you doing?" A boy clearly older than any of us said. He was darker than anyone I met and had the hair to matched a porcupine. He wore a scarf around his neck that covered the bottom portion of his face. When he spoke, I couldn't see his mouth moving. His eyes were like daggers as they pointed toward my tormentors. He looked older than he seemed despite him being a boy.

"Nothing you should be concerned about." One of Saikai's friend said. The newcomer said nothing as he walked forward until he was in front of the boy that spoke. "Well, you have som-" Before he could finish what he wanted to say, a punch to the gut silenced him. He went down to his knees as the air escaped his lungs.

"Hey! What's yo-" Again, he punched the next speaker to the ground. All that was left was Saikai and myself. Saikai was no fool as he prepared himself for the upcoming punch. It came as Saikai managed to dodge it. Proud of himself, he pulled back to thrust a punch of his own. The only thing was that, the newcomer's blow from before made its impact as he dug his elbow to Saikai's head. Saikai fell along with the rest of his goons.

All that remained was me as I tried my best to move away while on my back. His sight was now on me as he began walking over to me. With all of my struggle, the distance between us gradually disappeared until he towered over me. Was he going to do the same he did with them to me? I saw his hand moving before I flinched. The anticipation for the blow skyrocketed as I waited. I continued to wait until I felt something stroking the side of my face along with my hair.

I opened my eyes and found him looking at me. His eyes had their jaggedness though they somehow appeared to soften. "They will no longer harm you."

Those words broke whatever resolve I had from tearing as streak of water appeared in my face. After that, he took me home. He held my hand as I continued with my sob. When we arrived at my home, he turned to me.

"Hey, are you alright?"

I said nothing once more, as the only sound he got was my constant sobs. I felt him letting go of my hand. I figured he was leaving after dropping me off home. I was mistaken when I felt his hands pulling away the hair that covered my face. He had a clear look of my face as I became stunned by his bold gesture. He noticed something and before I uttered my first real word to him, he leaned forward and bestowed a kiss. I felt his lips making contact as he held it there for a good duration. My body reacted out of the ordinary. I felt my heart racing as my fingers and toes tingled by the sudden surge of energy. It left like an electrical current went through me until he finally pulled away. I stepped back once I was freed. I touched the spot where we connected and was surprised to feel it still tingling.

I looked up to face him and saw his lips slightly red. I then noticed the fingers I used to touch my lips and found them stained with red as well. He brushed the blood off his lips with his arm. "Why did you do that?" I asked. God, my heart still racing. My face must have resembled a cherry by now as I waited for his response.

"Because you're cute."

His words affected me tremendously once more. I couldn't muster the courage to meet him in the eyes. Instead, I focused my sight on the mailbox belonging to my neighbor as I spoke. "You shouldn't be saying that…you're making me feel weird."

I imagined him smiling though I wasn't sure as I refused to look back.

"Good."

That was how we met all those years ago. He stole my first kiss and called me cute. Since then, I made efforts to make myself stunning in the hope of hearing those words again.

 **oooOOOooo**

 **Well, what do you think?- _sorrowXdarkness_**


End file.
